


Surprise

by Finerafin



Series: The Great Coffee Shop Conspiracy [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finerafin/pseuds/Finerafin
Summary: Church just wants to surprise Tex.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is.  
> Thanks to Franzi who beta'd this <3  
> As always English is not my first language, so if you find any mistakes feel free to tell me

The first thing Tex noticed when she came home was that it smelled burned. That could only mean one of two things - either Caboose was visiting or Church tried to cook and had fallen asleep _again_. Either way it was nothing she was willing to deal with today and she tried to sneak to the bathroom and just take a nice long shower and avoid any human interaction for the rest of the day. Unfortunately, she had no such luck. Before she could even make two steps, Church had noticed her and slid in front of her, effectively blocking her way.

“How was work today?” he asked with a smile.

“It was okay. Why? What did you do?” Tex asked suspiciously.

“Nothing! Well, nothing bad, I just thought I could make dinner for us and we could watch a movie or something later …”

“ _Why?_ ”

Church sighed. “It’s Valentine’s Day.”

“It is? Wait, doesn’t that mean that the coffee shop will be incredibly busy?”

“Nah, we’re closed.”

“You’re _closed_. On Valentine’s day.”

“Yeah, what should I have done? Tucker and Wash wanted the day off, and I could hardly leave Caboose alone and I couldn’t find anyone who would be willing to help out. So I closed.”

“And instead of making money, you tried to burn down the kitchen again?” Tex asked sarcastically and Church huffed offended.

“It was one time!”

“Why does it smell burnt then?”

“‘Cause Caboose distracted me and I forgot to turn down the heat … but it’s not that bad, the fire alarm didn’t go off!”

“Yeah, that’s really great but we still don’t get dinner, am I right?”

“ _Wrong._ Again. I made dinner,” Church announced proudly and grabbed Tex’ arm to pull her to the kitchen. “But if we stand around and talk all day it’ll get cold.”

Tex let him drag her to the kitchen where Church had set the table and put some black roses in a vase in the middle. Also, there was her favorite chocolate wrapped in a bow.

Tex raised an eyebrow while Church rushed to the stove and got two plates with food. When he turned around and saw Tex’s look, he blushed a bit. “I uh … thought this was a good idea?”

“I like it, it’s nice,” she finally said and Church let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. He knew that she didn’t really care about such things, though it was nice to see her actually liking it.

“How did you get Caboose to leave?” Tex asked after they had sat down and started eating. Church groaned exaggerated.

“I told him that he was wrong and Valentine’s Day wasn’t today but tomorrow. And now I have to visit him tomorrow because he wants to make cookies,” Church complained but he smiled fondly.

“Please don’t burn down his apartment, as much as I like him I don’t want to have him living here again,” Tex said half joking.

“Pfft. We’ll try.”

 

After dinner Church wanted to clean up the kitchen but Tex pulled him to the living room to watch a movie and he just went with it. They ended up cuddling on the couch, watching some action movie and eating chocolate. It was nice.

Halfway through the movie, however, they were disrupted when Church’s phone started ringing. Church picked up without looking at the display.

“Church!”

“Caboose? What do you want, it’s-”

“It’s midnight, will you be my Valen-” Church just hung up on him.

“Oh, you need to get him a lot of chocolate to make up for this,” Tex chuckled.

“Yeah, I don’t care. That’s a problem for tomorrow,” Church replied and snuggled closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr, I'm [finerafin](https://finerafin.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
